Faster Than Furious
by Anime-Girl2018
Summary: The Torettos. You know them as the dynamic duo, Dominic "dom" and Mia Toretto: the elite street racer and his beautiful sister. What you don't know however is the youngest Toretto- Nora, also known to them as the black sheep of the family. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The** Torettos **.**

 **You know them as the dynamic duo, Dominic "** dom **" and Mia Toretto: the elite street racer and his beautiful sister.**

 **What you don't know however is the youngest Toretto- Nora, also known to them as the black sheep of the family.**

 **separated at a young age, Nora is back, Wanting to have the family she always wanted. But what they don't realize is that they're running out of time and Nora's past is catching up to her quicker than his race car.**

 **Alright here is a new book i have had a idea for a long time now and i have a few other new books on my page too updates wont be all the time as i'm dealing with things but they will be soon at lest ever week or every other week depends on if i have the time and if my editor is not busy. I do hope you enjoy this book and please leave feedback it will mean alot to me.**

 _What is family? Some say it's the ones who are blood-related. Others say family doesn't end in blood; Me? I believe that anyone can be your family, whether they are blood-related or not. Family doesn't end in blood._

My name is Nora and this is my story of how I find my way back to my family who I haven't seen since I was 10 years old.

"Are you sure about this love?" I looked at Peter as he loaded my bags in the trunk of the car. It was raining like it always did in London. Winter was coming and it was getting colder than normal. I pushed my long hair out of my face before grabbing my last bag and putting it on the other side of the trunk.

"Yes, Pete we have already been over this. I'm going, I need to do this" I said before walking over to the side of the car and opening the door I knew he would be mad once he came back and realized I was gone. It was better this way.

"Well I can't stop him from coming after you once he finds out you left, so good luck. Let me know when you get there." I gave him a smile before getting in the car and driving off. I was going to Los Angeles to my family who I haven't seen since I was a little kid. I was the youngest out of the three of us. There was Dom who the oldest, Mia who was the middle child, and I was the baby. Long story short mom took me away and I have been living in London ever since. I was happy I was finally going to get to see my family again. Only thing is they didn't know I was coming.

It took me about an hour to get to the Airstrip on the outside of town. I always use this one so no one can track my movements. I got out of my dark purple corvette and handed the keys to the guy so he can load my car and trunk full of things on the plane. I walked to the door that was open and stepped inside This would be a very long trip.

I was right it was a long trip but I finally made it. Driving around town trying to get everything down in my head was not easy. This place was huge; nothing like London. It was at least 90 degrees and super humid. This was more than what I was used too. I stopped at a red light and a black 1970 dodge charger pulled up beside me. My two windows were down so I could clearly see who was driving the car. Who I saw was a shock to me. I had no idea finding my brother would be this easy. Now I just had to find a way to talk to him.

"Nice car!" I looked his way to see him looking at me at my car. This car was one of my many babies. The ones that meant the most to me were safe at home until later. I gave him a smile checking out his car as well.

"Thanks she gets the job done my real baby is back home, I'm Nora by the way," I said still waiting for the light to change color.

"Dom" Was all he said I looked back over to him right as the light turned green.

"I know, I'm your sister" I said before I took off I was headed to my hotel to unpack but what I wasn't counting on was running into my brother so soon or telling him I'm his sister. This was bad, I bet he will look into me and find out all kinds of things. I can't believe I did that.

Pulling into the parking lot I switched off my car and stepped out. My tan skin glows in the sunlight. How I was able to stay so tan when it was always cloudy in London is beyond me. I was fixing to walk into the door when the sound of a loud purring motor caught my attention. The same car from the red light had followed me.

"What do you mean my sister? I only have the one." He said while getting out I felt kinda hurt that he would say that. He had more than just Mia even if it was a long time ago. I was still his sister.

"Dom you have more than just Mia, Mom took me away when I was about 10 my full name is Nora Marie Toretto." I saw him tense and I got ready for a fight if I needed to. I wasn't sure how he would take this.

"Prove it" Was all he said before leaning on the side of his car, I knew that look all too well. Even when we were kids he was very intimidating and could be downright scary when need be.

"We used to go to grandma and grandpa's old farm out in Alabama. They had horses and a bunch of other animals. Nana was teaching me to ride a horse and Mia was bitten by a tree snake. When I was 10, Mom and dad got into a big fight mom took me away and left you guys. I was hiding in the closet with mia" I said tears coming to my eyes at the memories I tried so hard to bury that and not think about it anymore but even now just talking about it makes me want to cry. "And I have this" I said holding up a gold necklace locket that held a picture of dom mia and me in the shop helping dad we were covered in grease but it was something I remembered very well and I would never forget.

"Where have you been?" He said slowly walking over to me like I would bolt at any time. I kinda felt like I wanted to this was all too real.

"London mostly," He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I lost it then, after all this time finally being able to hug my brother was the best feeling in the world for me.

"Why didn't you ever come back? You could have come home at any time." He said wiping away a stray tear. I gave him a sad smile before backing up a little. I wasn't the one for hugs and touching even if it was my brother.

"I was told you guys were dead, It wasn't until a month ago I found out you were all alive." I said holding onto my keys a little tighter. A thought came to my mind thinking of London. Once he realized I was gone he would be super pissed but this was all worth it.

"Come on, Let's get a drink." He said I nodded my head before looking at the hotel I was standing in front of.

"Sure but first I need to check in." I said looking at my brother. He shook his head.

"Your family you can stay at the house, where you belong." He said, I swallowed down the lump that grew in my throat at his words. This was going way too smoothly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way or make things weird. I have been gone for a very long time." I said leaning on my car. It was super hot out here and I was dying for some cool air now.

"You're my sister, of course, i'm sure, Now come on we can drop off your car at the house, follow me." I nodded my head not really wanting to fight about this. I got back into my car and waited for him to drive so I could follow him. I had no clue where I was going. It had been so long since I have seen the house. He tore out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell but it was easy to keep up with him. He drove about the same way I did, Fast. Back in London, I did a lot of racing among other things, now that I have the free time. We drifted around a corner and came to a stop outside of a white house. As I pulled up to the side I saw a bunch of cars parked in the driveway and around the house. A lot of people looked to be here and they were all coming outside. I took a deep breath before turning off my car. I was trying to keep my breathing normal but I was about to return to my old house. A knock on the window brought me out of my mind. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw Dom standing there.

"You going to get out?" I nodded my head not trusting my words at all. I got out of the car on shaky legs and closed the door.

"It looks the same." I said my voice no louder than a whisper. I was in shock at how much things look the same as it did when I was a kid.

"Yeah, Your room is the same as it was." I looked at Dom, I can't believe they kept my room the way it was. Back then my room was in the basement. It was not too big but it fit me well.

"Dom, Whats going on?" I looked to the voice and a girl with long black hair and a nice tan came over to Dom and I. A man was not far behind her.

"Mia, this is Nora." He said my heart dropped at his words. I can't believe this was my older sister standing in front of me. She grew up to be beautiful. I watched as so many things passed over her face before it landed on shock.

"Hi," It was all I could think to say. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen but being pulled into a bone crushing hug was not one of them. I was to the point I couldn't breathe. She pulled back before bringing her hands to my face. I tried not to flinch. I wanted to see my family but all the touching was starting to get to me.

"Nora? Jesus look at you! You're so beautiful." She said fully crying now and I couldn't help it but to start crying too.

"Ok, what did I miss?" The guy who followed Mia said. I really wasn't too worried about him at this point.

"Brian, this is Nora. Our sister we lost a long time ago." I heard Dom say. Mia finally pulled back and walked over to the guy.

"Nora, huh, I'm Brian nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it in mine and then let go.

"She's going to be back in her old room." Dom said before opening my trunk of my car grabbing my bags out.

"Uhh, what are you doing? I can get those myself ya know." I said trying to grab my bags from him but he started to walk off to the house.

"Buster grab the others." Was all he said before walking into the house. I shot him a look before walking over to my trunk and grabbing the rest of my bags. I started for the house only to have them taken out of my hand by Brian.

"What are you doing? I can take my own bags!" I said trying to hold onto my bags a little tighter, only it didn't work. He ended up taking them before shooting me a grin.

"Come on Nora, trust me you're not going to win, they're both too hard headed." Mia said pulling me into her side and walking us into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two! I want to thank everyone who has commented and followed this story. It means so much to me. This chapter has not been edited other than a quick look through so if there are mistakes i'm sorry. Updates should be happning alot more now but since i am having a bunch of health prombles i really have no clue.**

 **Please keep in mind that all mean and nasty commnets will be reported and deleted.**

Sometimes the best thing to do is to roll with the punches. It can't stay bad forever it will get better you just have to hold on. Even when you feel like everything is falling apart and you feel like you are losing everything, Just remember there has to be balance it will get better so just hold on and ride out this storm. you will come out stronger than when the storm started.

* * *

Mia walked in first and I took this time to get myself together, after all this time I was finally going to step foot back into my old childhood home. Everything was the same, The same color walls the same trim on the bottom. I felt my heart clench at all the things I was starting to remember.

"Your room is the same, No one has been in there since the day you left, Dom wouldn't let anyone go in there" Mia said putting her hand on my arm bringing me out of my thoughts I shot her grateful smile before heading for the back of the house taking in everything as I went.

"Well I'm here, Mia, well, I-Nevermind," I said before giving her one last look before walking down the steps on my way down I could have sworn I heard a baby crying but shook my head of the thought maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"We left the room the same way you had left it" I heard Dom say I looked over and seen him setting down my bags in the corner. He was right everything was the same I remember Dad, Dom and me painting my room this light purple when I was little. All my old posters were there as well the only thing that was out of place was all the dust in the room. Like no one has been in here for years. I walked over to the full sized bed on the other side of the room and sat down and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand.

"Thank you," I said looking over at Dom I really wasn't sure what I was thanking him for but it just came out before I could stop it. Dom stood on the other side of the room close to the stairs, he gave them a look before looking back at me giving me a small smile.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked crossing his arms over his cheIt I had no idea how I missed this but my brother was built like a fucking tank. it was hard to miss that now that I had the time to really look at my brother and he looked so much like our dad. I shook my head trying to clear my mind of the random thoughts and looked at Dom.

"I guess for taking me, for giving me a chance to have the family I have always wanted" I said feeling the tears come to my eyes. I had missed out on so much when our mother took me away from Mia and Dom and I had always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with them. But now maybe I won't have to wonder, Maybe now I could have that family I had always longed for.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sister" He said coming over to sit beside me on the bed I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me pulling me into his side. Even when we were growing up I knew that the safest place to be was in my brother's arms and even now that has not changed, I still feel like I was in the safest place in the world. Because if I was in my brother's arms. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt, that I would be protected no matter what and for me that was such a wired feeling.

"You don't turn your back on family, I don't care if its been years since I last seen you, You are still my sister nothing and no one will ever change that" He said pulling me tighter into his side, I laid my head on his shoulder taking in this feeling and trying to find a time in my past that I did not long for this. I had always wanted to have my brother back to have him take care of me to be the over prectovet older brother.

I looked up at Dom before standing up

"Your right! Now I have some unpacking and cleaning to take care of" I said giving my bedroom one last look around before smiling down at my brother. I was happy to be back home but a thought started to creep into my mind at the thought of home. I had two homes. I had this one and my home back in London and I'm sure by now they knew I had left and I'm sure he is super pissed at me. I shook that thought out of my head as Dom stood up and headed for the steps that led up to the door.

It took me a few hours but I had finally put everything away and started to strip down my bed, I had dusted things down as I was putting away my things so it was starting to look like a room instead of a big dust bunny. I grabbed my bed sheets and blanket and started up the stairs when i started to hear a baby crying again. I knew for a fact that my mind was not playing tricks on me this time. I made it into the keticon and seen Mia holding a baby boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed so happy and so did he.

Mia looked my way and then picked up the bottle and started to walk my way holding the baby in her arms. I had a feeling he was ken to me somehow he had the Toretto nose. Mia made it to me with a big smile on her face and I put my things on the floor as and she handed me the baby.

"Nora I want you to met Jack my son" Mia said I felt so many things just then. I was an aunt and this little Human being was looking at me with big blue eyes and I felt my heart melting.

"I'm an Aunt?" I asked trying to wrap my head around this I had always wanted to be an Aunt but I had no idea I would really get to be.

"Yes silly" She said giving me a smile before taking Jack back as he started to cry for his bottle I gave him a smile missing the weight of him in my arms now that he was gone. "Oh, by the way, Dom said that when you were done in your room to go to the shop out back," Mia said giving Jack his bottle and calming him down again.

"Oh okay, I'll head out there once I put these in the washer" I said picking my things back up and heading to the washroom and started my bed sheets. once that was done I went out the back door and out to the old little shop my dad had in the backyard.\

I found Dom leaning over my dad's old 1970 jet black Dodge Charger that car meant so much to me growing up, I guess dad kept really good care of her over the years. I walked over to the open door and found that he was not alone in the shop was a huge table and there was a bunch of people sitting around it.

"Hey! Mia said you wanted to see me?" I said standing at the open door, I felt ever pair of eyes on me and it was really starting to get to me.

"Yeah, Wanted you to meet the rest of the family" He said holding his hand out for me to take. I didn't even think about it and took his hand,

"This Is my sister Nora" He said to everyone sitting at the table I looked around the table and found that Dom had himself a crew I already knew he was a street racer but I really didn't think he would have himself a crew. But he called them his family and that was a good thing to know that he had built himself a family, after all, we have lost. My mind was brought back to the now when a man about 6'0 stood up and started to talk.

"Hey, I'm Teij" a tall black man said holding out his hand his deep brown eyes were very welcoming and kind making me feel somewhat at ease. The next person was a female about 5'4 and she was very pretty with tan skin and long black hair. She walked over to use and Dom pulled her into his other side before smiling down at her.

"I'm Letty, Dom's wife" She said giving me a welcoming smile I had no clue that Dom was married it wasn't in his file and now that I think about it, It didn't show that Mia was married either. The next person to greet me was a tall black main not as light skinned as Teij. No, this man was darker and way taller and he looked like he was the loud type of person.

"Hey shorty, I'm Rome" He said giving me a flirty wink and smile I smiled back at him trying to be nice. I looked to the man beside him to a man who looked like the Rock I had no clue where Dom found theses people but jeez everyone was either really tall or really well built.

"I'm Luke Hobbs" He said giving me a smile before sitting back down and grabbing his drink. The next man to stand up was a Korean man and he was very easy on the eyes too.

"Han" he said while putting some type of candy in his mouth. I looked at the other end of the table to see Brain sitting there looking like he was about to bust out laughing for whatever reason he found funny. That is when Dom spoke up.

"You already know Buster," He said pointing to Brain I shot him a confused look not understanding the nickname but I heard Brain gorn so I had a feeling he didn't like the nickname.

"Do I dare ask?" I asked looking up at Dom then at Brain, brain shook his head before leaning back in his chair trying to hide his smirk. I still could not find what was so funny though.

"So your Dom's and Mia's Sister?" Hobbs asked from his spot at the table. I had no clue what Dom had told any of them or even if they knew about me or not.

"Yeah, they grew up with our dad and I grew up with our mom, By the way, Dom where is our dad?" I asked looking at him while I was away in London no one would tell me anything about our family and when I tried to find out about my dad nothing would show up.

"Didn't mom tell you?" He asked while leaning up on the car, the look that passed over his face made me want to take back my words. He looked so hurt and pained.

"No, Mom would not talk about either one of you or dad and when I try and look him up nothing pulls up" I said as my phone went off telling me that someone was either calling me or sending me a text.

"Dad died on the track a long time ago" I felt my heart sink at his words I had no clue that my own father was dead.

How long had he been gone? Better yet why didn't my mother tell me?

"I had no Idea he was gone" I said my voice was small and was cracking from all the emione i was holding back, Or at least I was trying to hold back I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"I'll tell you more about this later" Dom said ending that I nodded my head not trusting my voice. I had no clue why I was so upset It had been years since I seen him and it's not like he tried to find me or mom. But it hurt and it hurt badly.

"So, How old are you?" I looked Rome trying to think of why he would need to know my age but nothing came to mind.

"I'm 26" I said I was the youngest out of two and Dom never let me forget that while we were growing up.

"Damn man, Why didn't you tell us you had another very hot sister" Rome said looking at me then at Dom, I tried not to laugh at the look Dom sent towards Rome making him shut up and sit down very fast.

"Well Romine I had no clue she was even still alive, Our mom took her away along time ago and a few years ago we were told she was dead" He said looking at me.

"I was told that you were dead too If I would've known I would have been here a long time ago" I said taking a seat on an old tire close to the car.

"How is our Mother?" Dom asked taking a swig of his beer I made a face at it I never liked the taste of beer. I drank hard liquor.

"She' , she's dead" I said

"How" was all he said I heard footsteps and I looked behind me to see Mia and Jack walking this way Brain got up and grabbed Jack before sitting back down. I smiled at the sight of my sister her son and husband they looked so happy.

"She was killed" I said getting back to the matter at hand.

looking at the ground my bangs hiding my eyes as the tears started to roll down my face. No matter how I tried to hold them back it still hurt too much. I had been the one to find her body the blood was everywhere, I still had nightmares. After all the shit I have seen and done the sight of my mother's body covered in her own blood is the thing that gives me nightmares.

"Wait, Who was killed?" Mia asked looking around the table I forgot she wasn't here when I told Dom and the others.

"Mia, Our Mother was Killed Two weeks ago I found her body, well what was left of it" I said trying to block out that day as best as I could but it was hard too.

"Oh" Was all she said before leaning into Brain

"I have no clue who did it or why but they left a message in her blood" I said before standing up and grabbing my phone. I hit the power button and my heart dropped down into my stomach I had 4 missed calls 4 voicemails and 6 texts messages all from the same person. I tried to not let that get to me and started to look for the photo I had taken of the message once I found it I showed it to Dom.

 _I'm coming for you next_

was written in blood, my mother's blood her body was so mangled and torn it was hard to see that it was even her. Whoever killed her was really fucked up in the head.

"I'm not really sure if they are coming after me or not but I think we should all watch out just in case" I said grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels off the shop table and the shot glass beside it and taking a shot.

"Hobbs see what you can find I want to know everything" Dom said looking at Hobbs I took another shot before standing up and looking at Dom.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll be back later" I said grabbing my Keys out of my pocket and headed for the shop door I really wasn't gonna wait for his reply I needed to think. I needed to wrap my head around everything. I made it to my car before my phone lit up showing I was getting a call from an unknown number. I took a deep breath before starting up my car. Letting the call go to voicemail. My phone lit up showing I had a voice mail and two new text messages and grabbed my phone before opening the text from Owen.

"He knows you left and he is pissed" I felt my heart sink down into my stomach as I read the text than my Phone started to light up again I opened the message and felt my world spin.

" _Nora I know where you are, I'm getting on a plane right now and will be there very soon, and whenI I find you, me and you will be having a very long talk"_

Deckard's words hit me like a truck I had hoped he wouldn't come here looking for me. I grew up with the shaw's their mother used to watch me when my mom used to pull a double shift at her job and I had gotten close to them both. But I got super close to Dex and the night I left me and him got super drunk and fell into bed together.

I had to find a way to get out of this before all hell broke lose. So I did something that I said I wouldn't do and hit the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Well you did call me" He said I could hear the sound of a jet's engine and felt my world spin I was too late he was already on a plane.

"Dex, Why are you coming here? I will be back in London in a few weeks" I said trying to keep my voice steady and failing.

"I have a job to take care of in that town" He said his voice putting me on edge and at the same time at ease, it was so strange the effect this man had on me.

"So this had nothing to do with me? You're coming for work?" I asked very hopefully that he would not start trouble while he was here.

"It's just for work, love" He said I felt a little better knowing he was not coming to take me back to London.

"We will be seeing each other while we are there, I have a job to do with your brother" He said my heart sank low at his words.

How did he know my brother? And why didn't he tell me?

"How do you know my brother?" I asked pulling off the road and hitting the back roads at this point I had no clue where I was but I knew that driving was the best thing for me at this point.

"Remember that time Owen drove a tank on that bridge?" He asked me

"Yeah, me and you were in Tokyo on a job" I said remembering that time in japan. I punched a girl in the face for rubbing up on Dex's.

"Well long story short the crew he was up against was Dom and his crew and I went down there to get revenge for my brother leading me to get arrested" He said I knew about him getting locked up I was the one who broke him out and trust me it wasn't easy.

"After all that i really wouldn't think you guys would be on good terms" I said pulling off to the woods and getting out of the car and walking over to the cliff's edge.

"Some other shit has happened since then" Was all he said I was so confused with everything that is going on. I had a feeling someone would explain everything soon or at least I hoped so.

"Ok, Look we will talk but i'm staying with my brother so when you're here i don't want them to know that we slept together or that we had a past, Ok?" I said while looking at the city from the edge of the cliff it was so pretty out here. After looking around i realized i had driven out to where dad used to take use camping.

"Ashamed to say you slept with me? Ok i get it" He said i could hear his tone change and had a feeling i had hurt him but i really wasn't sure how to fix that.

"It's not that, It's just hard to explain" I said trying to fix the mess i had just made.

"It's fine, I'll see you soon" He said before hanging up I had so many feelings and i had no clue how to fix any of this or how to even start to deal with my feelings. On one hand i was super happy i was back with my family but on the other i had hurt my best friend and the man i was in love with.

I just hope that when things are said and done everything would work out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! i'm so sorry this is super late. Life has been kicking my butt big time! This chpater has not been fully edited only a guick run through and i fixed the things i did see. I'm sure there is more but i wil go back at a later time and fix everthing.**

 **Thank you to the ones who have left me comments they mean so much to me and i hope you enjoy this chapter i hope to have the next chapter up soon. along with my other books.**

 _They say all wounds heal with time, but how will you know? Will it just stop hurting or will there be some kind of sign? What I do know is, that pain is a good thing it means you are alive._

After getting off the phone with Deckard I had some time to think but it really didn't help me much. Things were fixing to unravel and I had no clue how this would go, I just got my brother and sister back and I might lose them all in the same week. I didn't know the full story of what happened with Owen or even why Deckard got arrested after getting revenge for his brother. I was kept out of that but I had a feeling I was about to find out the whole truth.

The sound of a car pulling up made me look over to mine and I saw the Dodge charger shut off and Dom climbed out of the car but he was not alone someone got out of the passenger side. I stood up as Dom got close to me and I had gotten a good look at the other person.

"Damn he wasn't kidding when he said you had come home" Vince said giving me a big smile, without even thinking about I lunged myself at him throwing my arms around his neck and I felt his arms go around my waist holding me close to him. Growing up I was close to a few of Dom's friends but me and Vince were mostly attached at the hip.

"I never thought I would see you again!" I said into his neck I started to pull back and looked at him he had changed so much over the years I had been away. But I guess that was normal people grew up.

"I have been here the whole time" Vince said looking at me then over to Dom

"How did you guys know where to find me?" I asked looking at Dom I had left and didn't tell anyone where I was going, Hell I had no clue I would end up here.

"Followed you, Vince pulled in after you left, thought you might need someone to talk too" Dom said sitting down on the cliff's edge and looked at the city.

"That is not wired at all" I said laughing before sitting down beside him Vince came over and sat on my other side.

"Had to make sure you were safe" Was all Dom said I looked at him before my mind drifted back to what Deckard had said and the fact that he was on a plane on his way here.

"Dom, can I ask you something?" I tried to think of how to ask but nothing really came to mind so i thought I would just bite the built and say it.

"Anything" he said grabbing my hand and holding it tightly

"How do you know Deckard Shaw?" I asked looking at the city lights some would come on and some would go off. The city was a big place and it seemed so far away sitting right here.

"How do you know him?" He asked his voice coming off as a little rough I looked over at him before looking down at our hands.

"I grew up with the Shaws there mom used to watch me when ours would work late" I said keeping everything else to myself I would tell him what he needed to know and that was it. He might be my brother but some things were best left unsaid.

"Long story short Letty lost her memory and we all thought she was dead but she wasn't and joined Owens crew. We got her back but Owen was thrown off a plane and was in a coma for a while. Deckard came to get revenge for his brother and sent a message to us by trying to kill Han Than, A few months back he helped us out and we have been on good terms since then" Dom said I tried to take in everything he had told me but it was hard to believe that the reason that Owen was hurt so bad was because of my brother and his family.

"I had no clue you guys were the reason that Owen was hurt so bad, I am the one who busted Deckard out" I said never looking at Dom my mind going back to all the times I sat beside Owen, holding his hand and begging him to wake up.

"How close are you to them?" I heard Vince ask me I looked over to him the moonlight making his tan skin glow.

"Owen is like a brother to me, he took me in" I said trying to leave any info out about me and Deckard

"And Deckard?" Dom asked I wanted to pretend I hadn't heard him ask me anything but I knew that he would not let it go.

"He is my best friend" I said trying to keep any other info out of this I did not want to have that talk with my brother.

"You know Deckard and Owen are on their way here?" I had no clue that Owen was on his way just Deckard.

"Yeah, I told to Dex's a few minutes before you two pulled up, I don't know that Owen was with him though" I said looking at Dom, I felt someone grab my hand.

"We'll talk more at the house, I'm getting out of here, Vince you coming?" Dom asked standing up and looking down at us, He looked pissed and I really wasn't sure why. Maybe he had someone look into my background while I was gone I didn't really lie so it was fine I guess.

"Nah brother I'm staying with her" Vince said before laying on the ground looking up at the stars I heard Dom walk away and then the Charger start up and drive away making everything super quiet.

"So, Why stay with me?" I asked looking down at Vince it was so good to see him again after so many years. I had the biggest crush on him growing up and I had promised myself that when I was older I would tell him. I never did get that chance.

"Wanted to catch up" He said folding his arms behind his head, I took this time to really look at Vince and he was as handsome as ever. Even growing up he had been cute, I guess what they say some things get better with age.

Vince was about 6 foot even with short black hair tan sun kissed skin facial hair and warm brown eyes. And a body to die for even in his racer shirt you could tell he was well built and looks like he had a few tattoo.

"Are you done?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts and my blue eyes meet his brown ones and it felt like the world had stopped.

"What?" I asked my voice no louder than a wallpaper

"Checking me out" He said with a laugh breaking the silence around us

"I was not checking you out!" I said throwing myself on the ground beside him things with Vince had always been easy, Vince propped himself up and leaned over me so I was looking right up into his eyes.

"Yes you were, it's ok I won't tell" He said giving me a smirk I rolled my eyes at him before leaning up my face close to his.

"There is nothing to tell" I said before putting my hand on his chest and pushing him back onto the ground before standing up.

"Hey!" I heard him yell as I started for my car I stopped and looked back at him

"Hey is for horses and other farm animals, are you coming or what?" I asked trying not to laugh at the look on his face, I got into my car and waited for him to get in.

It was true Vince had changed a lot over the years but so had I, I was no longer the little girl following my brother around everywhere he went. I had training and I was a damn good driver and an even better fighter. I had done things in my past I was not proud of but I knew they had to be done and I had learned how to be strong with my family. Dex and Owen were all I really had growing up because our mom would leave me for days at a time.

"You passed the road to the house" I heard Vince say I looked behind me to see that he was right I had missed my road. I looked around making sure no one else was around before stopping my car and doing a donut on the road.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked looking over at me like I was the best thing he ever saw in his life.

"What? You don't know how to do a donut?" I asked turning down the road to the house parking in the same spot.

"Not many people can do it with a stick shift" He said before getting out of the car and walking up the steps to the front door. I started to the same but my phone started to light up telling me I was getting a text message, It was from Deckard.

 _"_ _I'll be in Los Angeles in a few hours"_ Even though things were wired between us right now I was still happy he would be here. I missed him and Owen a lot.

" _Good, I'm_ sorry _"_ I said before putting my phone in my pocket and walking to the front door and into the living room. No one was around so I started to make my way to my old room for the night I was tired and needed to get some sleep. Or as much sleep as my body would let.

Walking into my bedroom I found that new sheets had been put on my bed and it was made up. Mia must have done this. I started to strip off my day clothes and looked and found a tank top and shorts to wear to bed. I grabbed my phone and was putting it on the charger when it lit up again.

" _We will talk more when I get there_ " Was all he said I felt my heart sink into my stomach, I put my phone down and laid down hoping to get some much-needed sleep.

 **Dream (kinda steamy)**

" _This is a very bad idea" I said holding onto a bottle of Jack and swaying my hips to the music_

" _Sometimes the best things come from bad ideas" Deckard said putting his hands on my hips pulling me into his body. I felt his lips on my neck making me heat up a little more than I already was. We had been drinking all night and having a fun time when things got heated between us._

" _I need to tell you something" He said pulling back and making me look at him he was pretty drunk himself._

" _I really don't think words are needed here Dex's, Besides I have a better idea" I said wrapping my arms around his neck after setting the bottle down._

" _Oh, and what's that?" He asked looking down at me, I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him I felt his hands go into my hair pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue run over my lips and I opened my mouth and felt his tongue go into my mouth._

 _Dex's started to walk back while kissing me until I hit the wall his hands were all over my body and mine on his until we finally were down to bra and panties and him in only his boxers. I felt him pull back for air and he looked down at me his eyes were clouded over with lust making me want him even more than I already did. I loved that look on his face._

" _This is a very bad idea love" He said I shook my head at him holding onto him tightly_

" _Some of the best things come from a bad idea, Now are you really going to back out of this or are you going to fuck me like I know you want to?" I asked kissing up his neck to his ear biting down on the lobe I heard him growl out something before I was picked up and tossed onto the bed with Deckard laying on top of me._

" _You're mine!"_

I shot up in my bed covered in a cold sweat I had no clue if that was just a dream or something more than that, What did know is that I should not be having _those_ types of dreams about Deckard. I looked over at my phone and seen it was four in the morning I had slept most of the night this time. I had a feeling though that I would not be getting any more sleep tonight so I got up and found me my running clothes and my headphones before walking up the steps.

 _Guys._

 _Went for a run will be back later_

 _N.T_

I left that on the table and started for the door I needed to get that dream out of my head and the best way to do that would be to run it out of my mind.

"Where do you think you are off too?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice and I looked on the couch to see Deckard sitting there with Dom and someone else I had not met yet.

"Fuck! I swear Dex's one of these days!" I said putting a hand over my heart and leaning on the door frame Dex smirked at me before looking back down at the laptop on his lap.

"Where ya going?" Dom asked this time I looked down at him before starting for the front door again.

"Gonna go for a run" I said opening the front door and walking out.

I had so many things going threw my head when i saw him there, and they all went back to that night we fell into bed. The sad thing is i didn't stay until he woke up before leaving i took off in the middle of the night. I was so scared to wake up in his bed and have that wired talk. I thought that if i just left that it would be easier and for the best.

"Since when do you go running at for 4:30 in the morning?" His voice was so sudden that it made me jump and stop in the middle of the road. I looked at Owen before starting to run again and he kept up right beside me.

"I do when i'm stressed and your brother is stressing me out" I said running around the curve of the road the sun was slowly starting to come up so it had to be close to five in the morning.

"Yeah, he does that, I want to ask you something and i want you to be honest with me, Ok?" Owen said coming to a stop at a bench i knew he wasn't tired me and him used to run for way longer than a block before he needed to rest.

"I'll do my best" I said sitting down beside him on the bench and looked at the sky as it started to turn colors.

"Why did you leave?" Owen never let his feelings show not even when we was growing up he always kept them to himself. But sometimes when they got really bad he would always come to me and we would talk.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked standing back up again i had the need to move, to run. Owen stood up with me and we started up again.

"Yes" Was all he said his voice sounded like he was getting out of breath so i slowed back down to a light jog.

"The night before I left me and your brother got drunk and we said some things to each other and ended up in bed, I woke up before him and kind of left him there" I said full on running again i knew to stay away from tokyo nothing good came from that part of town.

"What type of things?" He asked i heard the teasing tone he was using and knew he was getting a grand ole laugh out of this. Owen has always said that Deckard and me would end up together and would make a damn good couple.

"Just- wait why would i tell you?" I asked catching myself before telling him everything he might be my best friend but there was some things that needed to be kept to myself.

"Oh come on! You know you want to tell me, Please" He said looking over at me I tried to keep my eyes on the path because i knew he was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe one day, right now i just want to forget, Owen this is so bad you guys are working with my brother and his crew and i haven't even had the time to talk to my brother about you guys" I said as we started to make our way back to the house. I was getting tired and hungry and i had a feeling if i was gone too long than people would start to look for us.

"Hey, You know for a fact if things get bad i have your back, I always have and i always will, as for my brother i can help you out some with that but i'm at a loss here" He said stopping me before pulling me into his strong arms i always felt safe with owen he was like my brother and i loved him dearly.

"Thank you" I said before pulling back and walking the rest of the way into the house where I knew things were about to get messy.

An boy was I right.


End file.
